


The gay moments of Alex Danvers

by lonelyrainbow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ew, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Sanvers - Freeform, curious maggie, i want to know everything, i would be maggie, including the gay panic, it's not too explicit btw, mentions of men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyrainbow/pseuds/lonelyrainbow
Summary: Maggie gets curious and Alex tells her everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated. You can find me on tumblr @lonelyrainbow. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

They sat on the couch, snuggled together, the Tv quietly playing in the background. Both totally invested in each other. Alex was sitting in front of Maggie. Legs up, a blanket draped over their entangled legs. Their hands playing with each other. Alex’ head resting against Maggie’s chest. Both were lost in their thoughts, enjoying the warmth surrounding them.  
“I’m sorry if I’m curious, babe, but I was wondering something.”, Maggie said into the silence between them. Alex startled and looked up to her with a crinkle on her forehead.  
“You been wondering something? Ask away, Mags. No secrets.”, she chuckled and braced herself for whatever Maggie wanted to know.  
“Well, I was just thinking about the talk we had that one evening in the bar. Where you said I was possibly right about you being gay.” Alex nodded slowly.  
“Ahem, and I was wondering, if there were ever any indicators to you that you might be gay? Like a crush on a girl or anything. Has the thought of that came to you before? Like a gay moment?”  
Maggie was smiling, Alex heard it in her voice. Alex thought back to her coming out speech to Kara. Yes there were moments of gayness before.  
“How long did you wanted to ask that?”, Alex asked playful and turned a bit around to peck Maggie’s lips.  
Maggie chuckled and said: “Well since that evening, but your gay panic held me back.” She stuck out her tongue and winked.  
Alex laughed at her beautiful girlfriend and settled back into her embrace.

“Well, to answer your question. I did...have gay moments... before.” She took a deep breath.  
“The earliest moment must have been with Vicky Donahue in High school. I pushed it back into my memories back then, but I remembered it now as it was yesterday.”  
Alex paused, lost in her thoughts.  
“She was my best friend back then. We hung out much. I was with her when I wasn’t watching Kara and I was glad that she liked me. I was such a nerdy teen and she was like the queen bee. She was blonde and pretty.” Maggie squeezed her hand and kissed her hair.  
“We had...we had a lot of sleepovers at her house. I was so happy to get out of mine sometimes. I slept in her bed and we…” Alex closed her eyes and remembered. A light blush crept up into her cheek. “...we snuggled together and it felt so good. I had this warm feeling in my stomach, like butterflies. I wouldn’t know then, but I do know now that I had such a big crush on her.” Alex chuckled again.  
“Then she had a boyfriend and his friend became mine. I didn’t liked him at all, but I had too. She said it would be weird if I followed her around like a puppy. Well our sleepovers continued, but one night her face was so close and I couldn’t sleep. I kissed her on the lips. She woke up and well she threw me out. She called me freak and…” Her voice trailed off.  
“Wow, Alex.” Maggie squeezed her and kissed her head again. Alex turned around and kissed her fully on the lips. That memory was still disturbing, but she knew that was her past and nothing to be ashamed about.  
“It was awful, but the past is the past.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I tried not to think about it back then, but the possibility about being gay brought it all back.”  
Alex settled back again and stroked Maggie’s palms with her fingers.  
“And after that?”, Maggie asked with a soft voice.

“You are really curious, he?” Alex chuckled and concentrated.  
“Mmmh, let’s see. I kissed a girl once in college at a party. Well, ahem...she kissed me and I might have kissed her back, but there was nothing more. We were both drunk and she puked on my shoes afterwards.”  
Maggie was fully laughing and Alex joined her. What a crazy clichée story.  
“That’s it with girls.”  
“And boys? Did you had a gay moment with a boy?” Maggie was very curious about that as well. “I fully understand if you don’t want to talk about that, babe. It’s ok.”  
“Pfft, it’s ok. There isn’t much to tell.” Alex relaxed and dropped her gaze to her hands.  
“There were two boys. One was a guy in my senior class in high school. Every girl had a boyfriend and I didn’t wanted to stand out and asked that boy if he would like to hang out. We had a few dates and my parents were glad that I finally had a boy. We hung out, alone or with Kara. One evening after we were on a party he asked me, if I wanted to drive to that spot in the woods with him. I knew what that meant…” Alex paused and whispered. “He wanted to make out and more.”  
“And?” Maggie loved hearing these stories of Alex’ past. She didn’t want to pressure Alex, but she wanted to know. It was so captivating.  
“We went there.” Alex continued. Her fingers playing with the blanket. Maggie’s hands resting around her waist. “We kissed and he touched me...under the shirt. Well, he tried to have sex with me. He was on top, but I couldn’t. I saw his thing and...ew.” Alex made a scrunchy face and giggled. Maggie chuckled, remembering her first encounter with a boy. Same reaction.  
“So, he brought you home and that was it?” Maggie asked encouraging.  
Alex nodded. “That was it with us. We never had a date again. I said I wasn’t ready and he broke up. The boy in college was more victorious.”

“Uh-huh.” Maggie nodded against Alex’ head.  
“He was in my biology class and he was kinda cute. I like smart people. We had a few dates and one time after a party he brought me to his room and we...you know.” Maggie nodded again. It was fascinating for her to hear about Alex’ past sexual encounters.  
“How was it?” Maggie asked carefully. Her voice was soft and Alex closed her eyes, a small blush on her cheeks.  
“Awful.” Her word only whispered.  
“Why?” Maggie asked curiously.  
“There were no butterflies, no real feelings. It hurt and I was kinda disgusted of him. That’s why I was thinking, that I was not built for this. YOU showed me how exciting it could feel and how amazing and everything.”  
Her blush was now more prominent. Her voice got louder with every word and she had turned fully to Maggie.  
“You showed me love.”, she said softly and smiled to her girlfriend.  
“Do you know what I was thinking when I first saw you at the airport?”  
“You mean, besides being all business and bossy? That was kinda hot by the way”  
Maggie smirked and winked at her.  
“The moment I laid my eyes on you I was all business on the outside, but I can tell you now, that my heart was beating so fast and there were butterflies in my stomach. YOU gave me these butterflies and I compensated this with my....behaviour.” Alex grinned.  
“I think I was head over heals for you right from this moment, but I didn’t wanted to admit it to myself. By the way, I was so jealous when you had that girlfriend.” They both were laughing and smiling at each other. Maggie kissed her and they fell back on the couch.  
“I knew you were special back then and I’m glad that we met after that again.”, she whispered and kissed her again.  
“Me too.” Alex said with a loving smile.


End file.
